


How to Pass Time in Lecture Halls

by four_right_chords



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_right_chords/pseuds/four_right_chords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexting. Because Mark is not nearly as awkward when they're not actually face-to-face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Pass Time in Lecture Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovethisgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lovethisgeek).



> Written for [a prompt drop ](http://community.livejournal.com/mark_eduardo/24101.html) at [mark_eduardo](http://community.livejournal.com/mark_eduardo) lo these many years ago.
> 
> Prompt: Mark/Eduardo, sexting. Because Mark is not nearly as awkward when they're not actually face-to-face. by [lovethisgeek](http://lovethisgeek.livejournal.com/).

_That's a really nice suit._

Eduardo looks down at his phone, then down at Mark, who is sitting two rows ahead and to his left in the lecture hall, pen restlessly tapping in his hand. Eduardo furrows his brow in confusion - when the hell has Mark ever cared about clothes, and also, he's not actually looking at Eduardo - responds ( _Thanks, I think?_ ), and goes back to paying attention to the lecture/trying not to fall asleep.

Thirty seconds later, his phone buzzes again. _Looks really expensive._

Okay, this is getting weird. _Uh. I guess? Since when do you care about my suits, and also, you haven't looked at me yet, so how do you know?_

He watches Mark this time. Watches his phone vibrate, watches him pick it up and tap out a response, and watches him press send.

_I looked. You didn't notice. Anyway, I don't care about the suit, I care about what's under it._

Eduardo's eyebrows shoot up. This is getting interesting. Just then, his phone buzzes again.

_More specifically, I am interested in messing up your nice, expensive suit in an effort to get at what's under it._

Oh. Oh my.

The phone buzzes again.

_More specifically, I am interested in pushing you into a wall, grinding against those tastefully pleated pants, and pulling them down once they are sufficiently wrinkled._

Eduardo swallows hard. This is getting out of hand.

His phone buzzes again.

_More specifically, I am interested in getting those now-wrinkled, otherwise fine wool slacks down around your knees and getting your cock down my throat._

Eduardo shifts uncomfortably, suddenly very aware of his cock. He glares at the back of Mark's head. This lecture is now a total wash.

His phone buzzes again.

_More specifically, I am interested in getting on my knees with your cock down my throat and my fingers up your ass as soon as possible. There's a bathroom on the fourth floor off the philosophy wing that sees almost zero traffic. Meet me five minutes after class._

Eduardo's hand is shaking, and he slips as he tries to replace his phone on top of his notebook. It crashes to the ground. He curses and bends over to get it, and the tiny fucking flip-up writing desk tilts and topples his notebook next to the phone, where it knocks what's left of his coffee directly onto his handmade leather shoe. 

Eduardo curses silently, drops his head onto his knee, and breathes out. He imagines his hands clenched in Mark's hair, holding the back of Mark's head in place as he fucks Mark's face. Oh yeah. He knows exactly what's going to happen fifteen minutes from now.


End file.
